


Hale, Hale, Stilinski and Hale (Attorneys at Law)

by simplyn2deep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It's just an ordinary day at the office of Hale, Hale, Stilinski and Hale.





	Hale, Hale, Stilinski and Hale (Attorneys at Law)

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt, I immediately had the name of Hale, Hale, Stilinski and Hale in my head. Had a hell of a time getting this out after that, though.
> 
> If there are any missed tags, please let me know.

The shrill ringing of the office phone broke through the abnormally quiet office causing Stiles to look up from the file folder in his hands. Usually Erica was already in and setting up for the day's clients and potential clients, but she wasn't at her desk. Looking around, he saw that none of the other lawyers and partner's of his firm were in as well.

The phone continued to ring and Stiles walked over, dropped his file and answered it, "Thank you for calling Hale, Hale, Stilinski and Hale, how can I direct your call?"

There was an audible sigh on the other end. "Thank goodness, you're in the office early," the person said.

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows and looked around the room, "Erica? Where are you? You're usually here by now."

"I know that!" Erica growled. "The lock on the damn secure file room is still broken!"

Stiles winced. I knew all about that and told Derek...and Peter...and Laura it needed to be fixed, but as of yet, it still hadn't been fixed. "I'll send Boyd and Issac right down to get you out. How long have you been in there?"

Erica mumbled something she knew no one would be able to hear over the phone, but apparently she was wrong with she heard Stiles snort. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"No, really," Stiles said as he reached for the second phone on the desk to call down to Boyd and Isaac's office. He knew the men were in as it was Boyd's week to open the parking gate and Isaac usually rode in with him. "Did you really say since last night? As in after I told you to call it a night when it was 11:30 and I was leaving?!"

"Yes!" Erica exclaimed. "I've been in this damned locked room for nearly 8 hours! I'm fucking hungry, I need to shower and pee...and not in that order!"

"They'll be right down." Stiles said not wanting to incur anymore of their receptionist's wrath. He ended the call, picked up his file and made his way to his office. He needed to call the others to have them steer clear of Erica for a few hours until she cooled off. Maybe he'd have Derek order her a coffee from that place she liked...she was his secretary after all, even though she did work for all of the partners in the firm.

+=+=

Hours later, Derek arrived to the office, complete with the largest to go cup of the sickeningly sweet drink he knew Erica liked and placed it on her desk. After his conversation with Stiles, he knew Erica would be in an particularly foul mood, even after she got freshened up once she was freed from the file room.

Derek also personally called a locksmith to come in and fix the lock on their file room so they wouldn't have to deal with anyone else possibly getting locked in the room. Heaven forbid it happen to Laura, Peter or even Erica again. He'd never hear the end of it and Erica just might quit. He shuddered at the thought of loosing his best secretary. He didn't want to have to deal with McCall again like when Erica was out sick for a week and Stiles graciously shared his secretary, Scott.

Once Derek saw Erica grab the cup and start to relax after she took a sick of the hot beverage, he sighed in relief and continued to his office. As he went down the hall towards his office, he stopped by the front desk to see if Stiles was busy. He saw that Stiles didn't look to be doing anything so he stepped behind the desk and into the office.

"Hey, you're in early," Stiles said by way of greeting.

"I left as soon as I finished talking to you," Derek replied. "Everything should be okay with Erica now. I've given her coffee and later I'll call in to her favorite place for lunch."

"You're a lifesaver!" Stiles exclaimed. "I did not want to have to deal with her if she was still grumpy."

Derek snorted and tapped on his file folders. "Well I've got to get going. Since I'm here, I might as well get some work done."

"Yeah, we'll meet up for lunch to go over that Tribune case your mom was talking about," Stiles said, "I don't know what she has planned, but I had some ideas I thought I could share with her."

Derek nodded his head, "Lunch at 2:30, then?" When Stiles nodded in agreement, Derek walked out of the office and continued to his own.


End file.
